Hope and Help
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: What happens when Percy gets Annabeth to take a day off from working and training in the camp and just have fun? What will she do when he opens up about Smelly Gabe and his feelings? Will he trust her enough to open up and admit how he feels about Paul coming into his life? And will he finally be able to admit how he feels about her? Read to find out! takes place btwn TC and BOTL


Percy didn't talk about his ex step father much. In fact he shuddered and wanted to punch something whenever he even thought the name.

Over the years what with Paul here now, and knowing that Gabe was a statue somewhere and suffering eternal punishment for what he had done in his life, Percy had calmed down and tried to forget his first step father and he had been doing a pretty good job of it. With being a demigod came a hard life and Percy certainly had enough distractions that it wasn't hard not to think of that beast of a man.

But he didn't think that he ever could've achieved the almost control of his emotions that came over him when he heard of Gabe, or saw something that reminded him of him, without the help of Annabeth.

The day he had told her about Gabe had been the day that he shared one of his deepest secrets with her, and she had helped him handle and get over what he had done. Almost like a therapist but not quite because Annabeth had just been his friend. His best friend.

oooOOOooo

It had been a good day. It was in the summer a couple of days before the Goode welcoming assembly for freshman, Percy and Annabeth had been hanging out at Camp for the last week and trying to relax.

That day they had both had activities to go to, and lessons to teach that day (Percy swordfighting, and Annabeth Ancient Greek) but they had skipped them. Percy had finally convinced Annabeth to take a break from helping to train for battles, and the war against Kronos, and just have a day of fun.

Annabeth had snuck into the kitchens with her invivsible hat on (to avoid the Harpies) and filled the pinic basket they were using with food. Like cold cuts, bread slices, apples, cheese and other fruits and had even taken 2 slices of an apple pie she had come across. After the basket was filled to the max she had placed the red and white checkered towel over the food and had met Percy by the edge of the forrest.

It was stil morning so they had trekked into the trees, making sure to be quiet until they were far enough in to feel safe safe from prying eyes. Then they had stopped and sat on the gray stones by the crystal clear stream that Percy had found a couple of days ago and just talked. Percy had been answering Annabeth's question about how his mom was doing when he saw her stand up.

She took off her orange camp t-shirt, and Percy averted his eyes, unsure where to look until he saw her shorts land beside him. When he glanced at her, he saw she was wearing a gray bikini,

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a blush on his cheeks, she had just laughed at him.

"I had a feeling we would be coming here. Come on Seaweed Brain, don't you like to swim?" she had asked him, her gray eyes sparkling like crazy and he could see she was laughing at him. With that she turned and ran into the stream, splashing and laughing as she did so.

Not about to sit there and miss out on an opportunity to go in the clear water, Percy took of his shirt and would sware the he saw Annabeth give him a glance and then look away blushing. When he ran into the water he allowed himself to get wet. He felt the usual rush of energy when he touched the water and laughed.

Annabeth was standing in the middle with the water reaching her shoulders, Percy could see that she had taken out her ponytail and had let her hair down. He swam next to her.

"You know, being the son of the Sea god, I can control water." he stated.

Annabeth turned to him and said "I was counting on it."

The moment she stopped talking she splashed Percy in the face, and swam a couple of feet away laughing, while avoiding Percy spitting out water. When he had turned to look at her he had water dripping down from his hair to his forehead and into his eyes. He was glaring playfully at her, but he was trying not to laugh himself.

With a flick of his hand Percy commanded the water to pull him forward until he was right in front of the laughing girl.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." he said before making a spout of water come and splash Annabeth.

Well that was all Annabeth needed to make a full out water war start. Surprisingly Percy wasn't beating Annabeth too easily, 1) because of how smart she was, setting traps in the water for him, which Percy had thought impossible but there you go, and 2) Percy found himself holding back. He just couldn't bear to beat Annabeth too badly.

After about half an hour they both flopped out of the water and lay on the rocks beside their clothes gasping for breath. Well Annabeth was gasping for breath, Percy was just laying there, not winded or tired at all. They were both dripping water and the clearing was silent for a couple of seconds before Annabeth spoke.

"Thankyou, Percy. For convincing me to come." She spoke quietly and turned her head so that their eyes met. "I needed this, what with all of the planning and the war coming up."

Her eyes were saying all of the things that she couldn't voice however, and those were the things that Percy took in. They were saying thank you, but for so much more than just this day. They were thanking him for being there for her through all of this, and for just being the bestest friend she could ever have. Percy was sure that was what they were saying, just like he knew that Annabeth saw that look in his eyes every time he looked at her.

And maybe her eyes were saying something more, but Percy didn't see that. He only saw the feelings that Annabeth weren't scared to show him.

"You're welcome. I wanted this too, remember? It's been fun, but it's not over yet." Percy looked over at the basket that had lay forgotten and dragged it over to them. He started taking out everything and set them on the small towel. When Annabeth had regained her breath she sat up and moved to be beside Percy, and helped him make the sandwiches.

The whole time Percy had been very aware of when Annabeth's arm brushed his, and how she was still wearing nothing but her bathing suit. He was trying very hard not too lean over and brush her hair behind her ears, because he felt like that would be overstepping some invisible boundary that Percy felt was very close to breaking. But Percy wasn't sure he wanted to be the one to break it.

They talked about pointless things while they were making their food, until Annabeth asked about the new school he was going to.

"Well... it's called Goode, and my mom's new boyfriend Paul, he works there. We have an introduction assembly in a week actually." Percy looked up to Annabeth with a forced smile. "Maybe that'll help me not want to destroy this school like all of the other ones."

Annabeth looked at him worriedly. "You have to go to the school... in the first week of June?"

Percy laughed dryly. "Ya, that'll be fun."

Annabeth studied him for a couple of seconds, her eyes trying to pick out everything Percy was trying to hide. Finally Percy glanced away looking back at the ham slice he was holding.

Annabeth set aside the sandwich she had finished and placed her hand on Percy's arm. "And Paul... how do you feel about him?" Annabeth asked slowly.

Percy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "He seems fine, I mean, he's funny, cool to hang out with and he's done my mom and I a huge favor letting me go to the school."

Annabeth was still looking at him worriedly. "What do you mean seems fine?"

"Well, you know. I don't really know him that well, and I'm sure he's great, but if he isn't? I don't want my mom to get hurt. And what if Paul hurts her... just like Gabe did? How will I be able to cope, if that happens and having to know that I didn't even warn her about him?" Percy's eyes were dark and full of sadness and fear.

Percy didn't know why he was opening up so much. He had never, ever told anyone about Gabe, or how he had never trusted and guy since, but somehow he knew Annabeth wouldn't say a thing to anybody. He trusted her and he was sure that she was the only one who he could ever tell about his evil ex stepfather.

For a while Annabeth didn't say anything, and Percy looked away from her. He could feel her gaze on him and he just didn't want to see her pity.

Finally she squeezed his hand, and when he looked at her he was surprised that the only emotions in her eyes were anger and sadness. "Percy, what exactly did Gabe do to your mother?"

Percy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He had kept this from everyone for so long, and even though it had been a couple of years he still felt anger whenever he heard that pigs name. But Annabeth was someone Percy could trust. He wanted to tell someone and she was the best person he could tell. So he felt himself open his mouth and the words poured out.

He told her everything, how Gabe had been nice at first, but then had gotten worse and worse. Percy told her how he had only found out Gabe had hit and abused her right before his mother got rid of him, and how Gabe had gambled, and had gotten drunk every chance he got. How he had always taken what little money Percy had. The whole time he talked Annabeth never let go of his hand, and she never interrupted. She took in every word and as he talked the anger in her eyes grew to loathing.

When Percy was finished he took a deep breath and looked at his and Annabeth's intwined hands. Her's had calluses from fights and training but still felt smooth and silky. They were tan too, almost as tan as his. Finally Annabeth spoke, in a carefully controlled voice, shaking with anger and a little bit of fear.

"Percy, I want you to tell me something. Did that pig ever... did he ever hurt YOU? Physically I mean." Annabeth looked into his eyes, and Percy realized that she was scared to hear his answer.

So he lied.

"No. He never touched me."

Annabeth's eyes immediately got a shade darker and she started shaking from suppressed rage. Percy cursed in his head. She knew he was lying. Annabeth immediately stood up and gathered her clothes and put them on. Then she looked at Percy.

"Where is he?" she hissed. "I'm going to beat the lights out of him, and then I'm going to throw him to a pack of hellhounds and watch as they tear him to-"

Percy quickly stood up and grabbed her around the waist and put a hand over her mouth.

"Annabeth-"

She bit his fingers and he dropped them immediately. She started struggling with him and interrupting him whenever he would speak.

"Look Percy, I know you might be scared of him because of what he did but-"

"Annabeth-"

"He deserves it! You can't stop me from going to-"

"Annabeth!"

"-after what he did to you and your mom. You can't protect him, I'm going to find him. Do you know where he lives now? Cause I'm-"

"Annabeth! Listen to me!" Percy commanded.

The girl immediately stopped struggling and turned her head to look at him.

"If I let go of you, do you promise to sit back down and listen to what I have to tell you?" he asked her.

Annabeth sighed and all of the fight went out of her. "Alright Percy, I promise to listen and then I'll go teach that filthy excuse for a person a lesson."

Percy sighed and released her, following her to sit back down in their previous spots.

"Annabeth, you don't have to do anything." Percy could see Annabeth open her mouth to argue but he quickly hurried on. "He's gone."

Annabeth paused. Her eyes refocused on his. "What?"

"Gabe's gone. Look I never told you this, but Poseidon and the rest of the Olympians sent Medusa's head back to my place. Well I left it with my mom, just in case she... had the urge to make a statue and Gabe was the result. My mom sold him to an art museum and with the money she got she decided to put a deposit for a new apartment down and payed for her first semester and NYU. Gabe's gone, and he's not coming back Annabeth."

Annabet sat there for a moment pondering his words. "Well then." she relaxed and moved to sit closer to him and took his hand again, in a movement that seemed completely natural. "Look Percy, I can understand why what Gabe did would make you hesitant to trust Paul, but not all men are like Gabe. In fact thank gods, very few men are like Gabe. I think... well I think you should give Paul a chance. Who knows? Maybe you'll even tell him about you being a demigod one day. From what I've heard, he seems like a good guy. I mean anyone who can get you into a school with no questions asked seems like he's really trying to win your approval. And your mom can take care of herself Percy. If she's happy then you should be happy enough with that and trust her."

Percy stared into her eyes, unsure of what he saw there. "And if you're wrong and he turns out to be the same evil pig Gabe was?"

"Then your mom has really bad taste in guys."

Percy didn't laugh. "Annabeth I'm serious."

She sighed. "Ok, I know, I'm sorry, that wasn't funny. Well if he does turn out to be like that then you and I get to go and beat him up with some sticks. Good?"

This time Percy did laugh. "Ok, then. I'll try Annabeth, but I'm not good at things like this."

Annabeth's eyes turned confused. "Good with things like what?"

"Feelings and stuff. I'm no good with them."

Annabeth eyes turned guarded. "Well sometimes," she said slowly, "you just have to tell the person. Or show them." She shifted so that her face was only inches away from his. "Like this. We can practice." she whispered. "So Percy, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Her eyes were piercing and Percy saw a flicker of something in them but he didn't know what, and for one second, just one second, Percy thought that maybe Annabeth wanted him to kiss her. And what made him so nervous was that for a second he really wanted to. But then he quickly banished the thought. Why would she want him to kiss her? They were just friends. He was probably just creating things in his mind that weren't there. Besides, he didn't like Annabeth in that way. She was his best friend, and he trusted her more then anyone else but that didn't mean he liked her. So no, he couldn't like her... could he?

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Annabeth was still waiting for him to answer him. Her face was still so close. Suddenly Percy felt a rush of courage and determination. He should tell her how he felt. So he cleared his throat.

"Well, ya. I mean.." he started but then the courage he had left and the determination fled from his eyes as doubt replaced it. What if she rejected him? Or never wanted to see him again because she thought they were just friends and it would be awkward between them? Percy couldn't risk their friendship like that, so he cleared his throat again. "You're the best friend I've ever had. You're my best friend." He shifted his weight so that there would be more space between them. "We protect each other. You're the person that I trust the most."

Annabeth slowly leaned back, and Percy thought he saw dissapointment in her eyes, but as quickly as he saw it, it dissapeared. She cleared her throat. "Right... friends. Best friends. Just friends." Annabeth let out a shaky laugh.

Percy couldn't stand the look that was in her eyes so he looked at the sandwiches that had been scattered when Annabeth and Percy had struggle after his revelation about Gabe.

He looked up at her, suddenly needing reassurance "Look Annabeth, you can't tell anyone about Gabe. No one. Please? I don't want people to pity me, or treat me different. Please? Promise not to tell."

Annabeth's eyes turned hard, "Look Percy I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Annabeth, please. No one can know." he said it so softly that she had to lean in to hear him.

Annabeth stared at him for a while. Finally she nodded. "Alright, I won't tell anyone. Not even your mom. I promise."

He cleared his throat. "Good, and Annabeth?"

She glanced at him. "Ya?"

"Thanks."

She smiled a little at him. "No problem."

His eyes went back to the scattered food.

Annabeth followed his gaze and sighed softly. Then she looked up. "We should probably clear this up. The naiads will kill us if we leave this food beside the water here. Eat an apple, that'll have to do for your lunch, it's almost supper anyways."

She was right, the sun was going down. ADHD made it really hard to keep track of the time.

"OK." he replied.

Annabeth had spoke softly but there was a slight tremble in her voice and she kept blinking a lot. Percy wasn't sure why, but he also felt dissapointed. Slowly they cleaned up the food and packed it back into the basket, all the while not saying a word. Just as they were standing up Travis and Connor Stoll burst into the clearing through the trees.

Percy and Annabeth froze and the 2 brothers gasped when they found them and then took in the scene. Little scraps of food all over the place, Annabeth's hair was still wet and out of her ponytail and Percy was awkwardly holding a picnic basket.

Percy was really glad he and Annabeth had already put their clothes on, because that would have been a little awkward to explain.

Connor shook his head but he was smiling deviously, and Travis smirked at them.

"Well, well, well, Connor, look who we found."

"Yes brother, I'm sure the whole camp- who has been searching for most of the day by the way- will be very happy that we found them and surprised at exactly where we found them." Connor gave the 2 friends a once over. "Care to explain what you've been up to out here, all day, without telling anyone where you were?"

There was an implication behind those words that made Percy and Annabeth both blush. They both got it under control but the brothers had seen and grinned wolfishly.

"You know, we would expect this sort of thing from Beckendorf and Silena, but you too? It's a little surprising." Travis said slyly.

Annabeth recovered first. "Look guys, here's the thing. We just swam in the river for a little while, and talked. That's all. Nothing else."

The brothers turned their attention to her and gave her disbelieving looks. "Did we say anything? No. Were we implying something? Definitely. But you're acting a little guilty Annabeth." Connor said, still with humor in his voice.

Percy decided it was time to step in. "Nothing happened. We sware on the River Styx. Annabeth's telling the truth, that's all that happened guys, end of story." Percy could feel Annabeth looking at him but he didn't turn around, he couldn't look in her eyes.

Travis and Connor exchanged surprised looks and Travis shrugged. Then Connor said "Alright then."

He smiled at them, this time though his smile was almost... proud. "You guys are in so much trouble. Come on, we better get back to camp and tell Chiron where you were and to call of the search parties."

Travis and Connor turned and walked back the way that they had come, obviously expecting Percy and Annabeth to follow but they just stood there. Percy realized he was still holding the picnic basket and handed it to Annabeth who took it. When their fingers brushed Annabeth immediately drew back.

She looked at Percy, but this time her face held no sign of the happiness she had expressed today, or the unknown emotion, or even the sadness she had shown right before the Stoll's had burst through the trees. "Come one Seaweed Brain. It's time to go show everyone we're alive."

So they walked back to the Camp, the same awkward silence that had settled over them while they cleaned up the food once again made itself known and Percy couldn't help but think on the day.

What exactly had happened? Had he really been about to kiss Annabeth? This was all so confusing, one moment they were talking about Gabe and Paul and then they were expressing their feelings? Percy shook his head. Something was different now. His and Annabeth's relationship wasn't the same now. He wasn't sure what they were but best friends don't want to kiss each other, and if Percy was sure of anything that had happened today, it was that he had wanted to kiss Annabeth.

When they eventually reached the Camp Chiron was standing there, centaur form, and had his arms crossed and a dissaproving look on his face. Mr.D of course was no where to be seen.

Grover was there too, and so was all of the other head counselors. Beckendorf wolf-whistled at them which made them both blush again.

It seemed like Percy had been blushing a lot today.

Chiron was still looking at them, taking in Annabeth's still damp hair, the blush on their cheeks and the awkward way they stood beside each other. He didn't know what had gone on in the woods today, and frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to. But now something had to be done.

"Kitchen Duty after dinner." was all he said before he turned and galloped towards the dining pavilion, where the smells of barbeque could already be found and the laughter and voices of other half-bloods could be heard.

The head counselors all gave them one last look before heading towards the pavilion to eat whispering and laughing, and Grover looked like he was going to say something since he opened his mouth but then he just shook his head and turned away as well.

When they were finally alone Annabeth turned to Percy.

"So nothing happened today?" her eyes held a sliver of that emotion again. The one Percy couldn't identify and as he met her eyes he slowly saw it dissapear.

"No. Nothing happened today... did it?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth sighed again. "No, I guess not." She broke the eye contact and handed him the basket. "I've got to go freshen up before dinner, my hair is a mess. See you at kitchen duty." Her voice caught a little at the end, but Annabeth ignored it. So Percy did as well.

"See you at kitchen duty." he replied.

And so with those words Annabeth sprinted off, leaving Percy standing at the edge of the woods, holding a picnic basket and finally realizing what the emotion in Annabeth's eyes had been today.

It had been hope.

oooOOOooo

**There finished at last! Hope you all like it and sorry if I got any dates wrong or anything like that. Remember reviewers get internet cookies! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
